Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) have advantages such as low radiation, a small volume, and low energy consumption etc., and are widely used in electronic products such as notebook computers, flat-panel televisions, or mobile phones etc.
Currently, multiple types of liquid crystal displays have developed, for example, a Twisted Nematic (TN) type of liquid crystal displays, an Advanced super-Dimensional field Switch (ADS) type of liquid crystal displays, a High Aperture ratio and advanced super-Dimensional field Switch (HADS) type of liquid crystal displays and an In-Plane Switch (IPS) type of liquid crystal displays, which have different driving modes and display effects and have respective advantages.
In the various types of liquid crystal displays, the ADS type of liquid crystal displays have common electrodes and pixel electrodes provided on an array substrate, and are widely used because of its advantages such as a wide viewing angle, a high aperture ratio, a high transmittance etc. In the ADS technology, a multi-dimensional electric field is primarily formed by an electric field generated at an edge of slit electrodes in the same plane and an electric field generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate electrode layer, so that all liquid crystal molecules in all directions between slit electrodes and right above the electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, thereby improving an operation efficiency of liquid crystal and increasing an light transmission efficiency. The ADS technology can improve image quality of TFT-LCD products, and has advantages such as a high resolution, a high transmittance, a low power consumption, a wide viewing angle, a high aperture ratio, a low chromatic aberration, and free of push mura etc. The HADS is an important implementation form in the ADS technology and achieves a higher aperture ratio.